Shoulder Angels
by moonbeard
Summary: "You say that I am a bad influence on Dorian, and you're probably right. I am his devil and you are his angel. Now, it's time for the devil to stake his claim." good old fashioned mansex. Henry/Basil  there's not enough!  oneshot.


_**Shoulder Angels**_

* * *

_"You don't mean to say that Basil has got any passion or any romance in him?" / "I don't know whether he has any passion, but he certainly has romance," said Lord Henry, with an amused look in his eyes. / "Has he never let you know that?" / "Never. I must ask him about it. I am rather surprised to hear it."_

* * *

Lord Henry Wotton opened the door for me and both of us walked out into the cool night air. It surrounded both of us in a much needed hug. It was quite stuffy in that theatre that had been filled with all sorts of people. People to see that girl, Sybil was her name. There was nothing but silence as we walked to Harry's carriage.

"Dorian sure knows how to choose them," Harry said.

"That he does," I replied nonchalantly.

We arrived at Harry's carriage. Before I could depart to my own carriage, Harry offered to take me in his own. I agreed and told my driver to go on home, then got in. I passively looked out the window as Harry told his driver to take us back to my place.

"Are you jealous, Basil?"

The question hung in the dense air, so awkwardly. So, I slowly turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me as if I had told a joke and chuckled. "It's quite clear that you're enamoured with the boy."

I blushed and turned away from him. _Is it that obvious? _"...I do have some strong feelings for him, but it doesn't matter. Dorian is able to love anyone he wants." _Even if it is some girl who can't act._ I thought bitterly. I immediately chastisized myself.

This time Harry outright laughed. "You _are_ jealous. This is most interesting."

He continued to laugh and I became very irked. And that irksome feeling turned into a small flame of anger, which grew every second he wouldn't stop laughing. "What do you know Harry?" I shouted and immediately flushed at my loud tone, but the anger was still there. In a quieter voice, I continued, "Everything is just _interesting_ to you. You don't care about people's feelings. All you care about is watching others suffer and sharing your awful views. Frankly, I don't know how I ever befriended you. I know that you're just using Dorian for your own sick enjoyment. He's just another mind for you to poision, but I won't allow it any longer."

I opened the door without another thought. Apparently the driver saw the movement for he automatcially jerked the carriage to a stop. I jumped out, then shut the door behind me. Giving a curt nod to the bewildered driver, I took in my surroundings. Good. I'm only a block away from home.

While walking towards my destination, I scoffed. Lord Henry Wotton was nothing short of a snake.

Distantly, I heard a door open, then close, then muttered talking. This didn't deter me at all, though. What did make me faulter was the rush of footsteps behind me that slowed when they got closer to me. Harry walked next to me in silence.

_How ever **did **I befriend this man?_

My mind took me back to that day at the university. My art class, my last class of the day, had just finished, and I had asked the nude model to stay for another fifteen minutes. She had readily agreed and resumed her pose of crossing her hands across her chest with her head bent down shyly. I was adding another stroke to her hair when the doorway of the classroom opened and in walked a very handsome young man who seemed very familiar. To my brief annoyance, the girl on the pedestal smiled then jumped off the stool and ran towards him. The girl tried to give him a kiss, but the man evaded. Before the girl could become embaressed, he gave her a charming smile then asked, "Darling, I thought you were only naked for me."

The girl blushed, but laughed. "Oh, Henry, I am posing for this artist. He asked me to stay a while longer." She turned to me. "Are you nearly finished?"

I nodded. So that was the famous Henry Wotton.

"Just a few more moments, Henry dear, and then we can go." She resumed her pose once more and I began sketching again.

Stroke after stroke, I added to my sketch. Everything around me disappeared, and I concentrated on my drawing glancing up once in a while to make sure that my picture captured the frozen movement standing in front of me. I added the last touches, then stared at the final product for a while. Something was missing. With a quick flick of my wrist, I signed my name in the bottom left corner.

I faintly smiled.

"She looks alive," a voice came from over my shoulder.

I jumped violently, and the young man laughed. It was Henry Wotton.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but I am intrigued at the concentration you have. It's very intense. And I stand by what I said just a moment ago. She does look very life-like. Your skill is impecable."

I blushed at the compliment and muttered a thank you.

"No need to thank me. I'm just pointing out the obvious." He stared at me for a while, then smirked. The young man turned and approached the nude model, who was now clothed and looked ready to go on whatever excursion they had planned. "Darling, we're going to have to reschedule this outing for later. Tommorow dear, alright?" He smiled then without waiting for an answer turned back towards me. The young man walked up to me with a devilish smile. "I'm Henry Wotton, but you can call me Harry. I think we're going to get along swimmingly, Basil."

That's how it all started. Even though our views and personalities were nearly opposite, we still remained something of friends. We finally reached my house, and we both entered it. The smell of "home" caressed my nose. I took off my coat, and accepted Harry's as well. I went to my "kitchen" area and emptied the cold tea that was in the tea pot. I washed out the kettle, filled it with water, then put it on the stove. I was becoming bothered with something, and it was making me really agitated. Subtly, I glanced around behind me, and found the source of my discomfort. Lord Henry was staring at me with one of his legs crossed over the other. I whipped back around and continued to prepare the tea, but the uncomfortableness was still in the pit of my stomache.

Forty-five minutes of silence later, which really suprised me because Harry could be quite the chatter box, the tea was finally ready. I grabbed two cups, set one in front of Harry, who was still staring at me, and one in front of me. I poured the tea straight from the pot into his cup. Black, just the way he liked it. I added three tablespoons of milk to mine.

I took a sip of my own cup, and closed my eyes in pleasure. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Harry had still not touched his cup.

"What?" I finally said.

"Oh nothing."

"You've been staring at me for the past hour. Something is on your mind." I sipped at my tea.

"I've never seen you angry before."

"..." I blushed. He just had to bring that up, didn't he.

"Actually seeing you angry was very..."

"Interesting?" I interrupted while rolling my eyes. I was done with my tea, and quite done with this conversation. I stood up and took my cup to the sink.

"No. It was new...invigorating..._**stimulating.**_" The last word was said directly in my ear in such a husky voice that a shiver passed through my spine and heat rushed to my groin. When did he even get up?

"W-what are you d-doing?" I asked breathlessly.

He chuckled and his warm breath traveled over my neck. I was forcibly turned around by the hands on my hips. Harry took the oppurtunity to press himself up against my body. My breath hitched as I felt a slightly hardened member rub against mine. He smirked and began to lean in for a kiss.

"Your wife-"

"-is not here," he finished.

Harry pressed his lips against mine, and immediately thrusted his tongue into my mouth. He opened my legs with one foot and his hips began grinding into my own member at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Why are you doing this?" I moaned, while breaking away from the kiss.

"I've always been attracted to you Basil," Harry huskily whispered while moving his hands down to cup Basil's buttocks, "The first time I met you, it was to your skill. As I came to know you, it was to your intellect and eventually to your body. You say that I am a bad influence on Dorian, and you're probably right. I am his devil and you are his angel. Now, it's time for the devil to stake his claim."

He kissed me hard, and I eagerly responded back. I was full of lust and extremley hard, and Harry's slow hip movement was not helping me at all. Harry lifted me up onto the counter, and I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed his erections against mine, and I gasped. Henry pulled away and soon there was a tug at my pants, and they were ripped off. I, too, began disrobing Henry, and soon enough I felt the cold air touch my naked body. I was no longer on the counter but on the floor, panting like some wanton dog but I didn't care.

"Harry, **_please_**," I moaned. I wanted to be filled.

I watched as Henry spread my legs. He stuck three of his fingers in front of my mouth and I quickly sucked on them. I felt him stick one finger into my butt, and I winced at the awkward intrusion. There was another finger, and then he started scissoring. It stung, but it felt so good at the same time. It wasn't enough though. I wanted his pulsing cock completely inside of me.

"Ahh!" I screamed and arched my back as his finger hit my prostrate dead on. I heard a soft chuckle, and then the fingers in my butt disappeared only to be replaced by something much thicker and longer. My legs automatically wrapped around Harry's waist as he drove his member into my ass.

"You're so tight," he moaned.

I whimpered in reply. There was a lot of pain, and I was very glad he was waiting for me to adjust before moving although it looked like he wanted to start thrusting away. After a few more seconds, I relaxed my ass and then nodded. Immediately, Henry pulled out and slammed back down into me, quickly. He moved in a fast, constant pace.

"Mmmh, Harry. You're so big!" I groaned.

He licked my neck in response. Henry continuously thrusted into me, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning every second. I pulled him down for a kiss, and he immediately took control. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and I whined at the loss of contact. Henry quickly unrwrapped my legs from his waist and put them over his shoulders, then dove back in. I silently screamed in pleasure while writhing on my back, as he hit my prostrate again, and again, and again. He was so deep. I brought my hands up to his back, and dug my nails into him everytime he dove inside of me.

"Ahh, Harry! Yes, That's it! Please more, faster Faster FASTER!" I mindlessly chanted underneath the drug of pleasure.

He heeded to my commands and quickened his pace. I could feel myself about to explode soon. There was pre-cum heavily leaking from my member.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine," I could hear Henry panting in my ear.

"Yes, all yours, HARRY!" I shouted as my load splattered onto both of us. My whole body clenched, and I vaguely heard Harry groan my name, as I rode out the pleasure. Soon enough I felt something filling my ass. Hw widely thrusted a for a little bit before collapsing on top of me without pulling himself out. There was no doubt he was heavy, but I was too drained and sleepy to care.

"You do have passion," Harry murmered.

My mind was shutting down and I said the best thing it could come up with, "Huh?"

Harry chuckled, then kissed my cheek. "Nevermind."

I closed my eyes and was immediately cradled by unconciousness.

* * *

A/N: So the first line at the very top is what this whole one-shot is based on. It's a part of the original Picture of Dorian Gray. You won't find it in the newer editions. This was something to help me get out of my writer's block and to take a break from school. Give me your thoughts (nice ones I hope. This my first and most likely only fan-fic for this genre, so the characters may be a little OOC). Oh, I think my historical facts are wrong as well. I don't think that nude painting was around till after, but I'm not completely sure. And my lemon was very very very rusty. This isn't beta'd either. Okay, well tell me what you think.


End file.
